One Last Uzumaki tale
by Gako959
Summary: Uzumaki Kazuko was born with her mother's looks and with her father's mind, witness as she leaves her mark in the shinobi world.
1. Chapter 1 - Enter Uzumaki Kazuko

**Hello and welcome to the story.**

 **First, yes this is a female Naruto story, where I replaced Naruto with a red haired girl by the name of Kazuko, I chose that name because of its meaning and I felt that Naruko was** **too used.** **I chose a female Naruto because I needed to get out of my comfort zone to continue my writing stuff.**

 **Second, this is intended to be a tragedy even if the beginning doesn't looks like it. I do not know how it will turn out to be, I just have some ideas that will not die until I write them, but I do hope that this story doesn't became so pink and sweet that gives diabetes to my readers.**

 **Third, about parings; I already have one in mind but I'm not going to tell you yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the picture used as cover.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Enter Uzumaki Kazuko**

In a continent, divided into elemental nations, each one ruled by a Daimyo and the shinobi. In the land of fire, more precisely in the hidden village of Konoha, across the village, in this particular day, a certain teacher's scream could be heard:

-"UZUMAKI KAZUKO!"

-Minutes earlier-

In the academy of the hidden village of Konoha, the students were taking seat,one in particular, a red haired girl with whiskers like marks on each cheek, couldn't control her giggles knowing what will go on.

Then their teacher entered the classroom, Umino Iruka didn't miss the redhead's giggles, he wondered what was going on this time. He knew the girl was a genius; however ,that didn't exclude her reputation as a prankster, especially today that was the last day of normal classes and tomorrow was the graduation exam.

"Alright class, today we'll review the contents of tomorrow's exam, so if you open the scroll in front of you…" As soon as he opened his own scroll, he saw that the contents where replaced by a seal, not any seal, a storage seal, this one in particular was programed to realize its contents as soon as it was opened.

When the scrolls where opened, the entire class was bathed by the red hot paint that was stored behind the seal.

"Ha, who is the tomato now!?" The redhead laughed.

"Kazuko!" Iruka called the attention of the girl who keep laughing and with a tick of his eyebrow he added. "Do you have any idea in how much trouble you're right now?"

"Maybe." Kazuko said still smiling.

"Good, now start cleaning." Iruka said with an angry tone.

"Only if you catch me"

A 'poof' was heard and Kazuko was no longer in the classroom.

Iruka's eyebrow twitched again and then screamed at top of his lungs. "UZUMAKI KAZUKO!"

-Now-

Somewhere in the village, in her favorite restaurant, ramen Ichiraku, Kazuko couldn't stop laughing.

"What did you do now?" Ayame asked, the assistant and daughter of the chef and owner of the local saw her face and knew that the girl was at it once more.

"I painted the entire class in red." Kazuko declared with a fox like grin. "That's what they get for calling me tomato, non stop for years."

"You do know they're going to send that mission now, do you?" Ayame said.

"You're right, I better get going." Kazuko said as she handed some money to Ayame, made a hand seal and then dozen of clones of the redhead poofed into existence, all of them scattering in different directions.

"You know dad, from what I remember, she looks like her mother and has her father's intellect, but I can't figurate out from where do all the pranks come from." Ayame asked her father who came out of the back door.

"She only seeks attention, like any child do." Teuchi said aware of her circumstances. "Now Ayame get ready, you know this is the first place they look and you know what that means."

"Costumers." They both said at the same time. Somehow the pranks always brought some hungry and humiliated costumers to the restaurant after their search.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hokage tower, in the mission delivery office, a large group of shinobi, consisting in genin, chunin and their jounin-senseis, were gathered.

The teams were handpicked by the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, himself. That way he ensured that no 'accidents' happened.

"You are all here for the mission." Hiruzen said. "You all know the risks, there has never been a team that has come unscratched from this mission, if any of you want to save face and be saved for future humiliation, leave now."

None of the present ninja left.

"Good" Hiruzen said as he took a scroll from the B-rank mission's box.

"Over the years, each one of you has proven as the best candidates for this mission." Hiruzen continue. "You will be tested, not only physically, but also mentally."

Hiruzen handed the scroll to the highest ranked jounin-sensei present. "Over the years, as you all know, this mission has only increased in difficulty and so has the failure rate. This time I have increased it to B-rank."

All the ninja gulped at their future.

"As many of you suspect, today maybe the last day this mission will be granted, because tomorrow is the graduation exam and the future after that is uncertain." Hiruzen looked at each one in the eyes. "You all know the parameters, she must be returned to the academy unharmed before the last bell rings. The mission: Catch the Uzumaki stars now…"

All the shinobi bowed to the Hokage and prepared to leave, the closest one to the door opened, only to be welcome by a bucket of paint.

"Jiji, your speeches have only became more tiresome over the years." A red haired girl said.

The mission objective was right there in front of them.

Multiple ninjas tried to catch her only for a ´poof´ to be heard and she was no longer in the room, many cursed the idiot who taught her shadow clone jutsu.

Except the Hokage, who thought ' _maybe I shouldn't have showed her that jutsu._ '

-Hours and numerous pranks later-

Around one of the forest of Konoha, the original Kazuko stopped running, seeing that the time limit was over and she reached her destination. "Guess I won again."

"Is that what you think?" Iruka said as he jumped from a nearby tree.

"Well, I did escape from my pursuers after being the target of a B-rank mission." Kazuko said as she scratched the back of her head.

"But you did not escape me." Iruka said as he graved her by the back of her jacket and started to drag her back to the academy.

* * *

Back in the academy, Kazuko was 'convinced' to clean the red mess that became the classroom.

"Hurry up so you can go home." Iruka said.

"Why should I? Is not like there is anyone waiting for me at home." Kazuko questioned depressed.

Iruka saw this and thought for a moment. "If you hurry I'll buy you ramen, my treat."

Immediately Kazuko's face lit up and did a familiar hand seal and a dozen of clones appeared.

"You were just waiting for that, weren't you?" Iruka realized.

"Yup."

* * *

After finishing cleaning the classroom both of them went to Ichiraku restaurant.

"Kazuko, tell me, why you do it?"

"Do what?" Kazuko questioned.

"You know, all the pranks." Iruka said. "Ever since you discovered that the your problems in the academy were because you have too much chakra for normal jutsus and asked me for help, with the Hokage permission we give you the jutsu to make solid clones, your grades improved a great deal since then, but also the quantity of pranks."

"When my grades improved, so did the amount of abuse I receive from the villagers. Then I thought that if I pulled more pranks, people would see me as an annoying bratt instead of see me for what I contain." Kazuko said as she touched her stomach in the last part.

That surprised Iruka who was wide eyed at the realization. "You know!?"

"The clues are there, I just was smart enough to put two and two together, after I confronted Jiji, he told me that I was indeed a jinchuriki." Kazuko said as she looked at her bowl of ramen.

"I see…" Iruka said. "Did pulling all those pranks worked?"

"I like to think it did." Kazuko said. "The squad today didn't try to kill me once, just to capture me, it's good to know some people don't want me dead."

"Do you still have the same dream?" Iruka asked trying to change the topic.

"Yes." She declared with a smile. "One day I am going to be Hokage and the people will have no choice but to accept me for who I am and not for what I contain."

Iruka smiled at that and watched as the girl happily finished her dinner, much to the displeasure of his wallet.


	2. Chapter 2 - Team 7

**A.N.**

 **I wanted to create** **team seven marked by good synergy; therefore, I changed Sakura's gender to create an actually functional team as I couldn't tolerate her fan girl behavior. I'm sorry to all Sakura fans for that, if it wasn't what you wanted to see.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Team 7**

It was the day after the exam and the twenty-seven students, between the ages of twelve and thirteen, were displaying their new forehead protector like some stylish cloth which made them looked 'cool', just a few of them were showing it with the responsibility and pride that came from being accepted inside the ranks of the shinobi.

Among the responsible ones there was Kazuko, wearing her hair in a simple ponytail and her long jacket opened in the neck so it showed her new forehead protector.

A few minutes later their teacher, Iruka, entered the classroom and told them that this day they would be divided by three man teams, tutored by a jounin as their sensei.

Then Iruka proceeded to call the teams by number and alphabetically, many genin zoned out until their name was called or until…

"Team seven" Iruka called. "Haruno Haruka"

There weren't many opinions over the pink haired boy, as he certainly was the smartest of the class, unless someone was smarter and too lazy as to show it. Anyway, he wasn't the center of attention.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Now murmurs could be heard, specially coming from the fangirl club that followed the Uchiha, much to his dislike. He wasn't sure whom he hated more, the fangirls or that certain man.

On the other hand, the fangirls kept dreaming of the lucky girl that would get the spot next to the rookie of the year.

"Uzumaki Kazuko"

The classroom was silent for a moment.

Then an outburst came from the fangirls and insults began to fly over, mostly directed to the redhead. They were similar but the loudest of them all came from Yamanaka Ino. "Why does the tomato get to be in the same team as my Sasuke-kun?"

"It's not like I want to be with the teme." Kazuko said but that proved to be a bad move as the outburst only increased after calling their precious Sasuke-kun a teme.

Iruka lost his patience, so he did his personal jutsu, a partial transformation where his head was increased in size to cartoonish proportions and yelled. "Shut up!"

"The teams are formed having particular roles in mind", Iruka explained. "Team seven is an assault and response team, meaning they need to think in their feet and need the smartest and top shinobi and kunoichi, not people daydreaming in the middle of the battlefield."

That was enough to shut the mouth of the fangirls, at least for the present, so Iruka continued calling the teams.

In Sasuke's mind he was picturing forming part of the same team as the top kunoichi, not being a fangirl was a plus, and the smartest of the class will surely slow him down but they were acceptable, temporarily.

And so the teams began to be called by their jounin-senseis. Team seven should wait for their turn.

So they waited.

And waited.

They still waited some more time.

After two hour waiting, Kazuko stood up from her chair, took an eraser and put it between the door and its frame, leaving it suspended in the air.

"What're you doing?" Haruka asked.

"You could say it's an experiment." Kazuko said.

"Our sensei is an elite jounin, he won't fall for such simple prank." Sasuke commented.

Before Kazuko could reply, the door was opened.

"Sorry I-" It was all their new sensei could say before the eraser fell on top of his silver gravity defying hair.

All three genin looked surprised, each on their very own way, but what called their attention was that he used his forehead protector to cover his left eye.

After a moment of awkward silence he spoke. "My first impression of you is… I don't like you guys."

After a short walk towards the roof the genins sat in front of their jounin-sensei, who casually leaned on the rail.

"So why don't we begin with introductions." The jounin said.

"What do you want to know?" Haruka asked.

"How about…" the jounin thought for a moment. "Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dream for the future, stuff like that."

"Why don't you go first, you know, as an example." Kazuko suggested.

"Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future…" Kakashi paused for a moment. "Well, I have lots of hobbies…"

The genins waited for him to continue but he never did and sweatdropped at the realization that they only got his name.

"Okay your turn pink." Kakashi said lazily.

"My name is Haruno Haruka." Haruka said. "My likes are my friends and family, my dislikes are those that call me pink, my hobby is studying and my dream is to become a great med-nin."

" _A civilian that wants to become a doctor in a shinobi society, kinda cliché."_ Kakashi thought. "Your turn emo."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, there is a lot of thing I dislike and I don't really like anything." Sasuke said. "I do have an ambition: my clan's revival and to kill a certain man."

" _He is too focused in revenge and scared the other two."_ Kakashi thought. "On that note, you're next red."

"My name is Uzumaki Kazuko, I like ramen and people who accept me, I dislike temes." Kazuko said. "Hobbies, I like to prank people and my dream is to become Hokage and display people who see me just for who I am."

" _She looks like her mother but doesn't act like her; she has grown up in an interesting way."_ Kakashi thought. "Well, with that out of the way, I'll tell you the truth, you are not genin yet."

"What!?" They all said at the same time.

"As I just said, you need to pass one more test." Kakashi said. "Tomorrow training ground four, nine A.M. and don't eat breakfast, you'll probably throw up."

* * *

Next morning eleven A.M.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted his to-be-students.

Kazuko and Haruka exchanged a look and then pointed at Kakashi while yelling. "You are late!"

Kakashi sweatdropped wondering if this is going to became a thing.

"Alright, here is the test." Kakashi said as he put a timer over a nearby post and took out some bells from his pocket. "Get the bells before the times runs out."

"But Kakashi-sensei, there are only two bells." Haruka said.

"Hm? Yes, that means that one of you will be sent back to the academy no matter what." Kakashi said. "I recommend to come by me intending to kill. The test starts NOW!"

Kakashi sent some minor killing intent, just enough to trigger their flight or fight respond, the genins scattered. _"They hide their presence well enough for rookies, except for…"_

A few meters away from Kakashi, in plain sight, Kazuko stood with her arms crossed.

"Why aren't you hiding and waiting for an opening like your teammates?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm an Uzumaki, I've insanely big chakra reserves. I can't really hide, I'm a candy for sensors." Kazuko said.

" _She is partially right about that, a wonder how she escaped all those capture squads."_ Kakashi thought. _"May as well…"_

Kakashi went to retrieve something from his back pouch and Kazuko prepared for a possible weapon but she never thought that she would see _that_ book again.

"Why are you reading…?" Kazuko asked as she stood there not knowing what she was supposed to think.

"Why? Because I want to know how the story continues." Kakashi said as he turned a page of Icha icha paradise.

"Why THAT book?" Kazuko asked not sure whether being angry at her new sensei nearly said 'you are not at my level', or angry because her new sensei was an open perv, or being angry at whoever was the author of that smut. One thing was certain, she was angry.

"You know it? Have you read it?" Kakashi decided to tease her.

Immediately Kazuko's face blushed into a dark shade of a red mixture of embarrassment and anger. It was hard to tell which one was dominant. "There are too many perverts in this village who read that thing."

She knew about the book, she once saw her adopted Jiji read it about a year ago, after that she was too curious about it contents, it didn't help it was prohibited for minors. So she did the only thing a child would do when you tell her not to, she read the book.

Least to say, she burnt it to the ground but not before reading a chapter or two with a nose bleed.

"I'm going to make you drop that book." Kazuko declared as she made a hand seal and a dozen of clones appeared, all of them charged at the same time.

" _She may be smart, but she does have some of her mother's temper."_ Kakashi thought as he avoided random punches and kicks without looking away from the book.

"Lesson shinobi number one." Kakashi said to himself. "Taijutsu."

" _Her style is all over the place"_ Kakashi thought. _"The teachers in the academy must have ignored her."_

Kakashi eventually got bored of dodging while reading, even if it was a good read, he still needed to test the other two.

Kakashi let his guard down for a second with a plan in mind.

Kazuko saw this as an opening and ordered her clones to grab him. She made an uppercut to his chin only to hit, herself?

"What" All the clones were looking between them, after a moment dispelled them. "He escaped."

* * *

Kakashi continued walking casually while reading in the forest with his guard apparently down.

Sasuke saw this as an opening and threw a series of shuriken. Kakashi did a replacement jutsu to avoid the attack and appeared behind Sasuke.

Sasuke threw a right fist only for it to be easily caught, he followed it up with a kick only to have the same result. Then Kakashi turn him in the air and threw him.

Sasuke, now mad, did a series of hand seals and inhaled. Kakashi recognized them and was wide eyed. _"No mere genin should do that."_

"Katon: Great fireball jutsu." Sasuke called as he exhaled a large fireball, the objective Kakashi.

When the fire cleared Kakashi was nowhere to be seen, Sasuke started to desperately look for him. "Where? Left? Right? Behind? Above?"

"Below" Kakashi said as he did his jutsu. "Doton: double suicide decapitation jutsu."

A hand graved Sasuke's ankle and dug him into the ground, leaving only his head exposed.

"Lesson shinobi number two." Kakashi said as he dug his masked nose behind the book and leaved Sasuke by himself. "Ninjutsu."

After a few minutes Kazuko appeared in the scene and blinked a few times at what she was seeing, she couldn't resist but said to Sasuke "He's quite the headache, isn't he?"

Sasuke grunted. "I don't have time for bad puns tomato."

"Just for that reason you're staying in there teme."

"Like I need your help, dove."

They continued to insult each other for a while.

* * *

Kakashi found Haruka hiding between some bushes. He did some quick hand seals and put him under an illusion.

Haruka's world shifted, one moment he was in the training ground and the next he was in front of Kazuko and Sasuke, both of them heavily injured in the verge of dead.

"What…" was all Haruka could mutter.

"Run…" Was all they said, like living dead.

Haruka wanted to end it, he wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

"Nightmare, that's it." Haruka said as he did a hand seal. "Kai."

Haruka found himself back to the training ground, with Kakashi standing in front of him reading a book.

"Lesson shinobi number three." Kakashi said to himself as he once more turned a page. "Genjutsu."

"Now, you broke the illusion but what will you do now?" Kakashi asked not taking his eye from the book.

" _What do I do? I can't take him alone"_ Haruka thought, then an idea popped in his mind and started to run away from Kakashi.

"He either is fleeing or has a plan" Kakashi said while turning a page. "Which one could it be."

* * *

"What did you call me!?"

"Duck butt."

And that was the scene that Haruka entered, Kazuko and Sasuke insulting each other with Sasuke dug into the ground.

"Okay, you two stop!" Haruka called their attention, they both looked at the newcomer. "We need to work together."

"Why should I?" Sasuke said. "You'll just slow me down."

"Like I'll ever work with that emo." Kazuko said.

"Let me ask you: Did any of you get close to the bells?" Haruka watched as they remained silent. "Look it's just as you said yesterday, he is an elite jounin and we are merely genin, if we don't work together we stand no chance."

"What about the bells?" Sasuke asked. "There are only two."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Haruka said.

"You are right." Kazuko said surprising the boys as she calmed down. "It just the teme here and that book that threw me of balance."

"What about you Sasuke?" Haruka asked.

Sasuke thought for a moment before saying. "By the time I dug myself out, the test would have ended. Fine I'll work with you."

For the next half an hour, they spent digging Sasuke out. Once he was out Kakashi appeared in front of the trio and said. "So you're willing to work together to take me down."

The three nodded.

"Alright, since you're coming at me altogether, I'll get a little serious." Kakashi said as he put his book back to his pouch and sent some mayor killing intent.

The trio could feel the pressure but they didn't run this time.

"I see, you all…" Kakashi said as he eyed the, waiting for one of them to break formation and flee, however that didn't happen.

"Pass." Kakashi finished with a cheerful tone, releasing them of his killing intent and with his eye turning into an upside down smile.

"What…?" the three said at the same time.

"This test was intended to see if you could put the differences aside and work together as a team." Kakashi explained.

"But there are only two bells." Haruka said.

"It was a set up." Kazuko said. "To put us against each other, to see if we could work together after that."

"Good deduction." Kakashi said as he started walking towards the posts and went past them, to the memorial stone. "In our world those who break the rules are trash, that's a truth, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

Kakashi paused as he put a hand over the stone before continue. "I learned that the hard way, as my best friends' and sensei's names are in this stone."

The three realized that the stone was there to commemorate those who were listed as killed in action.

"Why are there bentos here?" Haruka asked trying to change the topic.

"That was my plan B." Kakashi said "Deprive one of food and tell the others not to share, until now everyone just followed blindly my orders."

Kakashi eyed his teams and with an eye smile added. "You're the first team I pass, so from now on you are my cute little genin."

Those genins sweatdropped at the nickname.


	3. Chapter 3 - C-rank mission

**A.N.**

 **I just wanted to say that the rating of the story may** **change to M** **in future chapters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – C-rank mission**

The following two months after the bell test, team seven spent their time submerged in a never ending routine.

They would start their day by gathering at the appointed training ground in the morning, where they would wait for Kakashi for two or more hours. Kazuko and Haruka always yelled at him and Kakashi always came with a lame excuse.

After that they would continue their chakra control exercises, such as climbing trees up without hands, vertically, defying gravity. Haruka had the easiest time since he had the smallest reserves. Kazuko in the other hand, had the hardest time dued to her immense chakra reserve. At her very first time she almost broke the tree. While Sasuke had normal chakra reserves, he easily lost himself in anger and lost focus what made his training as hard as the jinchuriki.

They would follow their practice up by a lunch break where Kazuko usually went to Ichikaru's and said 'Hi' to Iruka.

After lunch the team gathered to complete D-rank missions necessary to team building, such as painting a fence, babysitting and of course…

"Do you see the target?" Kakashi asked over the wireless radio.

"I've a visual." Sasuke said.

"I'm five meters away." Haruka said.

"Me too." Kazuko said.

"Then GO!" Kakashi said as the three genins tackled the target, he then proceeded to examine while it tried to scratch the genins. "Pink ribbon in the left ear…"

Yes, the target, who was fighting for its life, had a pink ribbon, whiskers, paws and a tail, the target was the infamous Tora, the cat.

-}{-

Back in the mission delivery office, team seven reported the success of the mission: catch Tora, who was still fighting for her life clawing at the genins. The daimyo's wife accepted the cat and squish it hard, least to say the genins where thinking the same: serves you right.

"Well, we still have time." Kakashi said. "Anyone up for another mission?"

"Kakashi-sensei" Kazuko said. "I understand teamwork is important and I even agreed to avoid using shadow clones for the sake of improving teamwork, but please: No. More. Chores."

"We could give you the 'Catch the Uzumaki Mission'; however, for obvious reasons that precise one isn't available…" Hiruzen said as he thought for a moment. "What do you think, Kakashi, are they ready?"

"Well…" Kakashi said lazily. "They completed the tree climbing exercise, their teamwork is as good as it can get for rookies, they only miss combat experience. Yes they are ready."

Hiruzen nodded and said. "Send him in."

The door opened and a man smelling to alcohol entered the room.

"Your mission is to safeguard this man, Tazuna a master bridge builder and take him back to the land of the waves as long as the construction takes place." Hiruzen explained. "This is a C-rank mission."

The last part perked the interest of the genins, or it did until Tazuna opened his mouth. "This bunch of brats are supposed to protect me?"

"Don't you have another mission for us Hokage-sama, one that doesn't include a drunken jerk?" Haruka asked.

"Bah" Tazuna waved him off. "Like you brats could hurt a fly."

"You asked for a more challenging mission and here it is, take it or leave it." Hiruzen said.

The genins sighed in defeat and Kakashi said. "I think they'll do it."

"Better than chores." Kazuko said.

"Hn" Sasuke agreed.

* * *

Kazuko was excited, it hasn't been more of one day of traveling and it would take them at least another one to reach the land of waves. But still, it was the first time she set foot outside the walls of Konoha.

"I always wanted to explore the outside world, but Jiji never allowed me." Kazuko said after she was asked; why was she so happy? "Everything looks so different, even the trees are different, and that puddle… "

Kakashi stopped walking at the mention of the puddle.

"What's wrong? It's just a puddle." Tazuna asked.

"It doesn't make sense" Kazuko said as she voiced Kakashi's concern. "It hasn't rained for days and its sunny today, why is there a puddle here?"

Sasuke took a rock from the ground and threw it to the puddle, there wasn't any sound and no ripple effect. That confirmed to him as he said. "It's not a puddle, it's a genjutsu."

As soon as Sasuke pronounced those words, two figures leapt at them, wrapped Kakashi in a bladed chain and shred him apart like a piece of wood.

"One down." One of the men said. They were wearing Kiri headbands.

The duet charged against the genins holding their connected bladed chain. Sasuke was the first one to react and threw a shuriken at the chain, pinning it on a nearby tree. However, the shuriken wasn't enough so he threw a kunai forcing the shuriken and their chain to stay in place.

The shuriken and the kunai wouldn't hold them forever but it did make an opening for Kazuko, who made a shadow clone and both redheads kicked the duet's jaws. She was nimble and they were short, it was an easy hit.

Seeing that if they stay connected, they would be overpowered by the genins, one of the attackers let the chain go and charged at Tazuna.

Haruka saw this and moved to intercept but he wasn't fast enough. Luckily Kakashi was. He graved the attacker by the neck, depraving him of oxygen, making him lose consciousness. Kazuko and Sasuke focused in the second one, between both they knocked him down.

"You could have intervened earlier." Haruka said.

"I wanted to see how my cute little genins did in real combat." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "And I wanted to know what or rather who their objective was. Anything you want to share Tazuna."

"What're you trying to say?" Tazuna asked.

"They're the demon brothers, Guzu and Meizu, two chunins and missing-nin from Kiri, and their objective was you, Tazuna." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei, I know what you're thinking and we can't just leave him on his own." Kazuko declared. "We should continue the mission."

"That doesn't mean we should continue in blind." Haruka argued as he looked at Tazuna.

"Alright, I'll be honest with you" Tazuna said as he sighed and looked down. "The truth is, I'm being targeted by a very powerful man named Gato."

"Gato?" Kakashi said with surprise. "As in the owner of the shipping Gato Company?"

"The same" Tazuna confirmed. "But that's only a cover, actually he sells drugs and weapons in the criminal underworld and my bridge is a thread to his domain."

"This is getting more complicated." Kakashi said. "This should be a B-rank mission if not an A-rank."

"My country is poor, we don't have the means to hire that kind of protection." Tazuna said and then he laughed. "It's not like you need to continue or anything, it won't be your fault if I die and I will be only missed from my ten-year old grandson and my daughter."

" _We're tangling with the criminal underworld this mission will have repercussions_ " Kakashi thought, then he looked at his genins and saw that they were determined. "Fine we'll continue, at least until you get to your country."

" _I win", t_ hought Tazuna.

* * *

The group picked a boat to cross the river as quick as possible. They were welcome by the sight of an unfinished bridge.

"Is it that?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, that's my work." Tazuna said with voice just above whisper.

"This is as far as I can get you." The boatman said.

"It's okay you did great." Tazuna said.

"Good luck, Tazuna." The boatman said as he left.

The genins and the jounin took up positions around Tazuna and started to minder him with their guard up.

No more than an hour later, Kazuko thought she heard something and threw a kunai.

"Why did you do that?" Haruka asked.

"I think someone is following us." Kazuko said. Then the bushes started to tremble, so they prepared. Out of the bushes jumped a white rabbit.

"Just a rabbit." Sasuke said.

"It may be a good dinner…" Kazuko said and she thought for a moment. "But why is it white, we aren't in winter season."

" _She is right"_ Kakashi thought. _"Unless someone took it from a winter country and stored it away to foul enemies with an animal replacement."_

A soon as Kakashi finished his train of thought, he felt a chill and yelled. "Everyone down!"

The genins and Tazuna did as ordered and a blade flew over them, the blade flew until it got stuck in a nearby tree and standing on top of the blade was…

"Momochi Zabuza" Kakashi said as he recognized the man from his bingo book.

"You must be Kakashi of the sharingan." Zabuza said. "It's my lucky day."

" _Sharingan"_ Sasuke thought. _"He isn't an Uchiha, he shouldn't have the sharingan, unless…"_

"This one is out of your league, do not engage, I'll handle him." Kakashi said to his genins as he reached to his forehead protector and lifted it lo reveal a red eye with three comas around the pupil.

"I get to see the sharingan, I'm honored." Zabuza said. "I've also read your entry in the bingo book, the man who has copied over a one thousand jutsus, the copy ninja Kakashi."

"If you want Tazuna, you'll have to kill me first." Kakashi declared.

"I was wondering whether you would say that." Zabuza said as he made a hand seal. "Ninpou: hidden mist jutsu."

The area was soon covered with a thick mist that didn't let the genins see more than a meter throughout. They could feel the strong killing intent, so strong that let the genins pinned down in their place.

Kakashi did a quick hand seal and turned to his genins. "Don't worry, I won't let my comrades die, even if they kill me."

"Are you sure?" Zabuza said. He emerged between the genins and Tazuna.

Kakashi, holding a kunai, quickly stabbed Zabuza, just to turn him into water and appear behind him. Zabuza slashed cutting him in two halves which also turned into water. Then Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza putting a kunai in his neck.

"It's over" Kakashi said.

"I'm impressed, you looked through my plan and even made a water clone with the water of the mist…" Zabuza said.

"But you didn't look through all of it…" The real Zabuza said from behind Kakashi.

Kakashi slashed the water clone's neck to dispel it, Zabuza landed a strong kick on him, pushing him at the nearby lake.

Zabuza did a series of hand seals and a bubble started to form around Kakashi, leaving him trapped in the water prison jutsu.

As another water clone rose from the water, Kakashi became concerned. Zabuza needed one hand at the bubble to maintain the jutsu, but the water clone alone may be too much for the genins.

Kazuko weight the situation as a plan to free their jounin-sensei. "Sasuke, when I tell you'll throw it."

Sasuke nodded wondering what her plan was.

Kazuko made a hand seal and two dozens of clones appeared. They all charged at the water clone as the original Kazuko lent a fuuma shuriken to Sasuke. While the shadow clones distracted the water clone, Kazuko yelled "Now!"

"I see" Sasuke said as he as he expanded and threw the fuuma shuriken to the original Zabuza while the clone was distracted fighting other clones.

Zabuza saw the shuriken coming and easily graved it by the handle. "Did you really think an oversized shuriken was enough?"

To Zabuza's surprise the shuriken turned into a familiar redhead holding a kunai with an explosive tag. She smirked as she stabbed his arm with it. Zabuza was wide eyed when he saw the tag ignite. Zabuza was forced to realize his jutsu to grave the kunai and throw it away with the redhead, who just dispelled during the explosion.

"Great plan and teamwork." Kakashi congratulated as he locked eyes with Zabuza. "I'll take care of the rest."

Both Zabuza and Kakashi started with a series of hand seals, both identical and they called at the same time. "Suiton: water dragon bullet."

Two powerful water shaped dragons appeared and collided in the middle canceling each other out. Once the water cleared, Kakashi and Zabuza locked in a taijutsu fight until they separated again.

" _Strange…"_ Zabuza thought. _"It's almost like he…"_

"He is reading my moves." Kakashi said as he perfectly mimicked each one of the hand seals Zabuza was going through.

Zabuza saw something that took him of guard, a silhouette behind Kakashi, a silhouette mimicking his moves. Then Kakashi called the move he was planning to use. "Suiton: great waterfall Jutsu."

A huge current of water burst out of the lake and slammed Zabuza against the trees.

"Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked, too weak as to move.

"Yes" Kakashi said with a kunai at hand. "And you are going to die."

Suddenly a senbon flew and pierced Zabuza's neck.

"Thank you for taking care of him." Said a boy not older than the genins, wearing a Kiri hunter-nin mask. "I've been hunting him for a while."

Kakashi eyed him and then asked. "Mind if I confirm?"

"Go ahead." The masked ninja said.

Kakashi put his fingers over the body's neck. "He's dead."

"Now I must dispose of his body." Said the masked ninja before disappearing.

"Who was him?" Haruka asked.

"A Kiri Hunter-nin" Kakashi said as he eyed the place Zabuza stood. "Well, let's go"

As soon as Kakashi tried to take a step, he first collapsed face into the ground. Haruka immediately went to check on him and said. "He'll live, just a major case of chakra exhaustion, Sasuke help me carry him."

Sasuke nodded and went to help Haruka as he thought. _"Maintaining the sharingan may cost a lot of chakra, I must keep that in mind…"_


End file.
